Whispered Promises
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Chp 3*// To her it seemed like a nightmare coming true. She would watch as blue flames engulfed the tall tower before it came crashing down upon her. The only one to save her was the man with the wings of an angel. Who is he? Where has she landed now?
1. ~*~Prologue/Chapter 1~*~ Dreams or Visio...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from or of Escaflowne...  
Dedication: To ALL who read and review this weither it's from advice to flames...it don't matter to me....  
  
(A/N** I'm sorry to say this to all you peeps out there who are liking this fic, but I need at least 6 to 10 more reviews so I can post my next chapter. *frowns* Again I apologize. I'd really appreciate it if you guys would let me know what you thought.....)  
  
~*~Whispered Promises~*~  
  
  
~*~Prologue~*~  
  
  
~*~Dreams or Visions?~*~  
  
The dreams are always the same. I don't know why, but they repeat, and repeat. Night after night. Week after week, month after month. I've been having these same dreams ever since the day my grandmother died. And yet to this very day, I can't figure out why they haunt my sleep. I've never told anyone about the mysterious angel with raven black hair and spellbinging reddish-brown eyes, or even about the heavenly Knight of Caeli, the one with the honey-gold long hair and piercing dark blue eyes. What do theses dreams mean? What are their purpose in my life? Who are th people that I see in the dreams? What is going to happen if these dreams actually come true?  
  
The top of the brick building slowly fell, sliding off the base. Blue flames flew out from underneath it and disappeared into the air. The ground rumbled and then cracked open, as if it were glass and it had just been thrown against a well, shattering into hundreds if pieces.  
  
" Ahhh! ", Hitomi's feet went out from under her as the ground gave way and she felt herself falling into a bottomless pit.   
  
A bright light suddenly flashed overhead and then expanded. Out of it flew what appeared to be an angel...all male, strong upper torso bare and visible, topped off with long beautiful wings. His face was shadowed, but the light outlined his cheekbones and strong jawline. He reached out and grasped her hand, as if telling her that he wasn't going to let her fall. As if he were telling her that he was always going to be there for her, and that he would never leave her.  
  
There he was, soaked from the heavy downpour of the rain overhead. Hitomi slowly walked up the path that led to the bridge to find a tall man, with a lean and muscular body walking towards her. His long honey-gold hair was matted to the sides of his head and dreanched from the rain. His dark blue eyes were open and full of raw emotions.   
  
She looked at him, unsure of what was going to happen. He looked at her and walked right up to her. She never tore her eyes from his as they stood only a whisper away from each other. He suddenly reached out and encircled his arms around her waist, pulling her body to his.   
  
The rain around them came down harder as he gently lowered his face to hers. She had no regrets about what was going to happen. She knew it was wrong, but it just felt so...right?  
  
Hitomi's eyes slowly drooped as she quickly ran her tongue over her suddenly dry lips. Then it came. His lips brushing against hers. His arms tightening around her body. The need for each other growing. All she could do was return his kiss as the lightning and thunder danced to their own stormy duet.  
  
And so it begins...the story of one woman's struggle to help a pigheaded King and a flirtatious and chivalrious Knight of Caeli in saving their home planet from a "innocent" Princess and Prince, who have other plans for the people of Gaia and for the the kingdom of Fanelia.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of or from Escaflowne......  
Dedication: To all who read and leave me a review......  
  
  
  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
~*~The Beautiful Stranger~*~  
  
" Dammnit Hitomi! Why can't you ever show up on time for your practices? ", Yukari Uchida muttered under her breath as she sighed lightly.  
  
Yukari raked a hand through her light brown shoulder length hair as she searched the track area for her best friend.  
  
" Always late, isn't she? ", a deep voice asked from behind.  
  
Yukari spun around and looked up into Sumono Amano's rich brown eyes. She frowned lightly and nodded, " Y-yeah. She was supposed to be here about half an hour ago. Have you seen her? "  
  
Amano shook his head, " Nope... sorry honey. I just got here myself. Maybe she's still teaching? "  
  
Yukari nodded, " I can see that, you're still in your track pants.... did ya miss me? "  
  
Amano smiled and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, " You bet I did. How's the baby doing? "  
  
Yukari patted her stomach gently, " Oh... fine. "  
  
Amano nodded and waved to her before he turned and left. Yukari waved back and then sighed as she sat down on the bottom bleacher, " Oh Hitomi.... come on!! ", she shouted.  
  
" Coming!! ", someone shouted back.  
  
Yukari lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her best friend run up to her. She bent over and rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Hitomi Kanzaki pursed her lips and sighed as she stood up and gave Yukari a wink, " Hey! Sorry I'm late. One of my students needed some help with their homework....", she explained.  
  
Yukari nodded, " Uh-huh! You were suppose to be here half an hour ago Hitomi! "  
  
Hitomi bit her lip as she looked down at the ground, " I-I know. I got a little side tracked on the way here...."  
  
" By what? Who? ", Yukari demanded.  
  
" A-amano. He told me that you were getting...just a little angry with me for not being here on time. I'm sorry Yukari...", she apologized.  
  
Yukari sighed, " Alright.... you're forgiven. Better hurry up, the men's team is just about to start and then it's your turn..."  
  
Hitomi nodded, " Yeah. Look! There he is....", she pointed to Amano.  
  
Yukari smiled lightly and patted her bulging stomach, " Yeah.... there he is..", she replied dreamily.  
  
Hitomi watched him as he knelt down and placed his feet on the blocks. Her eyes roamed over the muscles that flexed as he moved himself into position. The coach cleared his throat and held the gun pointed to the sky, " Ready, set...GO!! "  
  
He pressed the trigger and the gun sounded. The five men pushed off their blocks and flew forward. Hitomi gasped in awe and fascination as she watched Amano. Her sea-green eyes never left his body. Yukari gasped as she pressed the stop button on the stop-clock.   
  
Yukari looked down at the watch and gasped again, only louder this time, " Oh my god, Hitomi! Ten point six four seconds! Hitomi, Amano just beat eleven seconds! ", she squealed as she threw her arms around her friend's neck.   
  
Hitomi just watched him and whispered in awe, " yeah..."  
  
" Hitomi? Hitomi! ", Yukari yelled.  
  
Yukari sighed and reached out to grasp Hitomi's track pants and then pull them down. Hitomi's eyes went side and she reached down to cover herself, " Hey! "  
  
" You're up now. ", Yukari reminded her, smiling slyly.  
  
" I know, I know....", Hitomi growled.  
  
Yukari just giggled and stepped back as Hitomi pulled her feet from her pants. Her short pink track short and white t-shirt swayed to the side in the light breeze as she bent down and tied the shoelaces to her red shoes. She stood back up and raked a hand through her short sandy brown hair. She walked over to the track and crouched down to the ground. She reached inside her shirt and pulled out a pink pendant, hanging on a gold chain.  
  
Hitomi wrapped her hand hand around it and closed her eyes as she began to pray silently. She then opened her eyes and tucked the pendat back into her shirt. She gave it a little pat for reassurance before she placed her feet in the blocks. She looked up at the coach and nodded. He returned her nod and pointed his gun to the sky, " Ready, set.... GO!! "  
  
Hitomi grunted slightly as she pushed off the blocks. She could feel Yukari and Amano watching her closely. Sh smiled lightly, ' I can do this, I can beat Amano, or at least try to....'  
  
Hitomi swallowed and bit her lip. The muscle in her left leg was beginning to cramp and she began to slow down, " No! I'm almost there...'  
  
There was a sharp pain in her left ankle and she sucked in a sharp breath. She felt herself fall, but she never hit the ground. There was a bright light that dropped down from the sky and it then engulfed her. She closed her eyes and heard   
  
Yukari screaming her name. She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't, so she welcomed the darkness.   
The bright light slid up from the ground and disappeared into the sky. Yukari gasped and ran to where she saw Hitomi fall, " A-amano? What's going on? Where'd H-hitomi go? ", she asked as she began to tremble.  
  
Amano came up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Yukari spun around and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. He gave her a gentle smile before she threw herself into his arms and cried softly. He gently rubbed her back, " Hey, come on now Yukari. She'll be back. She didn't leave us...."  
  
" What are you saying? You saw what just happened. ", she muttered against his chest.  
  
" What I mean is, she'll be back. She won't be gone for long. You know that Yukari...."  
  
Yukari nodded and remained silent. She turned her head to the side and looked up at the sky, ' Oh Hitomi... I hope you're alright....'  
  
***  
  
" What's that? ", a soft voice asked the sleeping person on the rooftop beside her.  
  
" Hmmm? ", it responded.  
  
Merle looked over at him and then frowned at his laziness. She reached out and gently pawed his face. His eyes flew open and he sat up, " What! "  
  
Merle pointed to the column of light in the distant. He blinked his reddish-brown eyes and then scratched his head, " What about it, Merle? "  
  
" Come on Lord Van! Shouldn't we go and check it out? ", she asked.  
  
Van shrugged and then nodded after studying it for awhile, " I guess I should, huh? "  
  
Merle nodded, " Yes. "  
  
Van Slanzar de Fanel scratched his chest and then stood up, " Alright, you stay here. I'm going to go check it out.."  
  
" Be careful...."  
  
Van nodded, " Don't worry... aren't I always? ", he joked lightly.  
  
Merle shook her head and rolled her blue eyes, " Just go and see it..."  
  
He waved a hand through the air and then disappeared through a hole in the roof. He landed on his feet in a stack of hay.   
  
He groaned, " Oh great, now where's that horse? "  
  
He bit his lip and then placed two fingers in his mouth. He whistled loudly. A horse responded by thumping his hooves against the ground. Van smiled and walked up to it, " Hey you! Been a long time, huh? "  
  
He reached out and gently stroked the horses head, running his fingers through it's long silky hair. He then walked up to it's side and climbed onto the saddle. He clucked his tongue and the horse trotted forward. When they were outside the stable, he dug his heels into it's sides and it began to run. Van frowned as he watched the column of light suddenly climb up into the sky and then disappear. He pulled back on the reins and jumped off the horse.  
  
He tied the reins loosely to a tree nearby and walked towards whatever was left by the light. When he spotted it, he frowned lightly. It was a woman. She was dressed in strange clothes that didn't look like they were from Gaia, and they revealed too much....leg skin. He peered down into the face and bit his lip. He looked up at the sky and then down at the person in front of him, ' Could she be the one? '  
  
His eyes went over her body slowly, taking in the bare well-toned legs, the weird clothes, and then the face. Her shirt clung to her like a second skin and he could tell that she was cold. Her nipples were peaked and they strained against her lacy bra and shirt. He shook his head, " Get a grip, Fanel...", he muttered to himself.  
  
He reached over and scooped her up into his arms, ' light... almost like a feather. ', he thought as he cradled her to his chest.  
  
He walked up to the horse and gently laid the girl over it's back. He climbed up after her and then lifted her up. He sat her down in front of him, her head found his shoulder. He encircled his arms around her to grip the reins. Her warm breath caressed his neck and that made him smile lightly. He dug his heels into the sides of the horse and it trotted forward, towards the city of Fanelia.  
  
  
***  
  
  
" Princess Millerna. There's nothing I can do about it. Lord Folken Lacour de Fenal isn't going to be coming. He's dead! ", a tall man about the age of twenty nine replied.  
  
Millerna frowned and turned to look at him, " I didn't mean him Allen, I meant Van...."  
  
Allen Crusade Schezar sighed lightly through his lips as he pursed them together, " sorry...", he bowed deeply.  
  
She smiled lightly and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. Her violet eyes twinkled lightly, " Allen? "  
  
" Mmmm-hmm.... yes Princess? "  
  
" Whatever happened to.... Zaibach? "  
  
Allen looked at her and then raked a hand through his Honey-gold long hair, " I don't know. Maybe Dornkirk's dead and now Zaibach is leaderless...."  
  
She turned her back to him, crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window, " I don't know... maybe..."  
  
Allen sighed. He slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
She gasped, " A-allen...."  
  
He shook his head, " Shh... don't say anything...", he whispered as he lowered his mouth to her neck and kissed it softly.  
  
She leaned back into him, allowing him to continue. She entwined her fingers with his, " W-why? "  
  
He pulled his mouth from her neck and slowly turned her aruond to look at him, " Millerna... please? "  
  
She frowned as she noticed the gap between theit heads closely rapidly, " P-please what Allen? "  
  
He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. Millerna knitted her brows together as she reached up, placed a hand to the side of his face, and turned his head to she could look into his eyes, " What do you want to ask me, Allen? "  
  
He swallowed and gazed into her eyes, " Millerna... I want to love... you, can I? "  
  
She stared at him, completely speechless. She blinked and to her very own surprise, she nodded her head. Allen's eyes searched hers, " Is that a... yes? "  
  
She nodded again, " Y-yes! "  
  
He smiled and cupped her face. His fingers brushed at her bangs as he lowered his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips, ' Oh... he loves me! '  
  
His lips brushed up against her in a passionate kiss. His hands slid from her face to slide down her neck, over her breasts, over her stomach to wrap around her waist. He pulled her to him and Millerna slid her arms around his neck. She moaned lightly as she flattened her breasts against his chest. The door quietly opened and someone cleared their throats.   
  
Millerna pulled her mouth from Allens and buried her face against his shoulder. Allen turned his head to the side and he watched as Millerna's oldest sister, Princess Eries, walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She waslked up to them with her hands clasped in front of her gown.   
  
She looked at Allen and nodded, " Millerna... can I speak with you? For just one second...? "  
  
Millerna looked up from Allen's shoulder to peer into her sister's tear streaked face. She immediately pulled away from him to hug her sister tightly, " What is it? What's happened? "  
  
Eries sniffed lightly, " F-father's dead. He died about a few moments ago..."  
  
Millerna swallowed and blinked back the tears that came to her eyes. She looked at Eries then at Allen. He was looking at the ground with his hands clenched into fists, " A-allen? "  
  
He slowly looked up at her, " What is it Princess Millerna? "  
  
She stared into his eyes and then unexpectantly threw herself into his arms. He hugged her hard and Eries watched him, " Is something wrong Allen? "  
  
He looked at her as he gently stroked Millerna's hair, " Well.. the King of Aston is now dead. That's ont thing that is bugging me...."  
  
" And the other? "  
  
" And.... the other is... nothing..."  
  
She nodded, " I understand. Millerna, it would be best if you went for a walk. I need to talk to Allen, alone..."  
  
Millerna pulled away from Allen and left in silence with her head bowed. Eries looked at Allen and crossed her arms over her chest. She brushed past him and went to stand by the window. Allen watched her and followed. He stood bsdie her and looked down into the courtyard.  
  
" You love her...don't you? ", she spoke up quietly.  
  
He nodded, " yeah...."  
  
" Are you sure this is wise, Allen? "  
  
" What do you mean? ", he turned and looked at her.  
  
" What I mean is, do you plan on hurting her just as you did with Marlene? "  
  
He blinked hard, " I... I.. no! I wouldn't do that. And I never did hurt Marlene in any way at all! "  
  
" But you did! Chid is the result of that! "  
  
Allen shook his head, " Chid is not the result of that. He's the result of the love that we once had for each other. "  
  
Eries lifted a light brow, " Is that so? Allen, King Aston was almost on the brink of dying the last time that Millerna went off without permission. The reason why she left was because of you. It was you that she wanted. Allen, you're leading her into a lovegame.... and she's going to lose. "  
  
Allen uncrossed his arms and turned fully to look at her, " What are you saying? The love that I have for her now is real. I'm sure of it. Princess Eries... why do you accuse me of this? It isn't my fault that she's in love with me. I'm on love with her also... why can't you realize that? "  
  
She turned to look at him. She lifted an eyebrow, " If you're so in love with her, Allen Schezar, then you'll leave the castle and never return. "  
  
He shook his head, " I'm sorry Princess Eries... I can't do that this time. I won't be running away from it all again..."  
  
He turned his back to her and walked out of the room before she could even respond.  
  
  
***  
  
  
" Sire? Are you alright? "  
  
Van opened his eyes to the dark room. He blinked and then wiped at the sleep that was still lodged in his eyes. He looked around the room and realized that he was in his bed. There was a knock at the door, followed by a voice, " Sire! Are you alright? "  
  
" Y-yes! Come in Keldorn...", he called out as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Keldorn stepped into the room. He looked at Van and bowed slightly before stepping away from the door to walk up to the bedside, " Sire, the young woman is awake and she's... well very confused. "  
  
Van frowned. He pushed the covers to the side and then stepped out from the bed. He stood up slowly and stretched. He looked at Keldorn and nodded, " Of course she would be confused, she isn't from around here..."  
  
Keldorn lifted a light bow, " S-sire? "  
  
Van shook his head, " Nevermind. Where is she? "  
  
" She's in her room..."  
  
Van nodded, " Alright... have you seen my shirt? "  
  
Keldorn bent down and picked it up off the ground. He handed it to Van, " Here you are, Sire. Shall we go and see her? "  
  
Van took the shirt and didn't bother to put it on. He nodded and headed for the door. Keldorn frowned, " You're going like that? "  
  
Van turned and looked at him, " Yes... it won't matter now. Let's go before she wakes up the entire castle. "  
  
Keldorn nodded, followed, and muttered, " She already had done that, Sire..."  
  
Van ignored him and walked up to the open door. Guards and servants crowded it. They were looking at the strange girl. Van lifted an eyebrow and cleared his throat, " Excuse me...but don't you have things that you're suppose to take care of? "  
  
One of the maids with brown hair frowned, " Sire! She's crazy! She's been throwing things aorund... mostly at us...", she pointed to the broken glass on the floor.  
  
Van chuckled and shook his head. He took a step forward and everyone cleared a path for him. He took a step into the room and spotted the woman sitting on the ground. Her room was a mess. He looked at her and watched as she gingerly touched her swollen ankle. Her short sandy brown hair fell in front of her eyes and she whimpered as she pressed down on the skin.   
  
Van watched her in fascination, " Um, excuse me, miss? "  
  
Her head shot up and her frightened sea-green eyes made contact with his warm reddish-brown ones. She looked at him and swallowed. She immediately looked at the ground.   
  
Van took another step towards her with his hand outstretched, " Do you need help? ", he asked gently.  
  
She looked at his bare feet, then her eyes trailed up to his pants, then his six pack, to his chest, to his mouth, then to his eyes.   
  
She gasped lightly, " I-it's you! "  
  
Van stopped. He scratched his head and looked at her, " It's me? Yes....I know, it's me! But.... who might you be? "  
  
She smiled lightly and he felt his heart melt, " My name is... Hitomi... Hitomi Kanzaki. Who are you? "  
  
Van walked up to her and then outstretched his hand again. She reached up and grasped it tightly. He pulled her up effortlessly. She cried out in pain as her foot touched the ground and her left leg gave out on her. She fell back and Van's arms encircled her waist and he pulled her to him, holding her up.   
  
He looked down at her and blushed slightly, " Uh, my name is Van Slanzar de Fenal. I'm the uh, King of this country and you are resting in my castle...what's wrong? Did I hurt you? ", he asked softly, completely concerned.  
  
She shook her head, " Uh... I, no. I hurt myself when I was running. My ankle, I can't step down on that foot... my uh, left one...", she explained as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
Van swallowed, ' What is she doing to me? I don't even know her... and look what's happening. I remember meeting her sometime... but when? Where? '  
  
He felt his eyes slowly droop as he lowered his face to hers. Hitomi looked at him, ' He's the one from my dreams. T-the mysterious angel. He's gorgeous! He looks about my age...twenty eight, twentey nine... Who would've thought? '  
  
His mouth was only a whisper away. Hitomi slid her hands up his bare chest and linked them behind his neck. The servants and the guards at the door all held their breaths and watched in silence and anticipation. Hitomi licked her lips and then   
Van lowered his face to hers completely. His lips brushed against hers in a soft, tender manner...as if her were afraid of what else might happen.   
  
Hitomi returned the kiss, but then pulled away. She looked up at him and swallowed thickly, " I... I can't! I'm sorry. I don't even know you..."  
  
Van bit his lip and turned his head to the side, " But, we do know each other......"  
  
Hitomi stared at him, " How? "  
  
Van sighed and whispered in an almost pained voice, ' Dreams..."  
  
She knitted her brows together. Van's face was replaced by darkness. She outstretched a hand and felt around in the dark for him, " V-van? Where'd you go? Where is everyone? "  
  
There was a distant rumbling and then the ground shook. She spun around and found herself staring into a pair of cold blue eyes. She swallowed and backed away. She then turned and began to run until a harsh hand clamped down ont oher elbow. She was spun around and then roughly slapped across the face. She gasped. Thered was laughter and then it died down. The ground rumbled again and then cracked out. She cried out as she fell. A bright light suddenly flashed overhead and expanded. Out of it flew what appeared to be an angel... all male, a strong upper torso bare and visibly, topped off with long beautiful wings.   
  
His face was shadowed, but the light outlined his cheekbones and strong jawline. He reached out and grasped her hand, as if telling her that he wasn't going to let her fall. As if her were telling her that he was always going to be there for her, and that he would never leave her.  
  
Van watched in confusion as Hitomi's eyes rolled back into her head and she sagged against him. Her began to slide down his body until he reached down quickly and gathered into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down. He went over, grabbed a chair, and sat down in it with a look of concern etched in his eyes and across his face.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Eyes on Me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of OR from Tenkuu no Escaflowne....*grins*...Unfortunately too...  
Dedication: To....you, the reader and reviewer...  
  
  
~**~Chapter 2~**~  
  
  
~**~Eyes on me~**~  
  
  
Van ran a hand through his hair and then closed his eyes as he leaned back against the chair. Hitomi was still resting from what happened before. There was a light knock at the door and Van didn't open his mouth to respond to it. The door quietly opened and Keldorn stepped into the room.  
  
He closed the door behind him, crossed his arms over his chest, and crossed the room to stand by the end of the bed. He frowned lightly as he watched Van's face and then looking at Hitomi his frown deepened.   
  
Van opened an eye, sensing his presence and snorted, " Can you believe it? ", he asked lightly.  
  
Keldorn lifted an eyebrow, " Believe what, Sire? ", he inquired.  
  
" That she just might be the one? "  
  
" What? You need more rest, Sire. That's what I believe...", he replied softly.  
  
Van shook his head and then lifted his head to look right at him, " I don't need more rest. I'm telling you that she's the one, Keldorn. "  
  
" One, what? "  
  
" The one I've been waiting for....", he replied as he looked down at the ground.  
  
Keldorn bit his lip, " Sire... you can't think that. I mean she... just showed up and you don't even know her. How could she be the... one? "  
  
Van sighed loudly and Hitomi flinched, " I... I don't know. Look... can we talk about this later. When she's not here, with us in here? "  
  
Keldorn shrugged uncomfortably, " As you wish, Sire. Would you like to talk to Lady Merle? She's sitting outside the door as we speak..."  
  
Van blinked and nodded, " Yeah, sure... let her in. "  
  
" Sire...", he said as he walked away from the bed to go to the door, open it, and then usher her inside the room.  
  
Merle looked around uncertain, as if something bad had happened and she spotted Van sitting hunched over in the chair with his head in his hands. Keldorn left the room unnoticed and Merle walked over to the bed.   
  
She then noticed Hitomi, " Who's she? "  
  
Van's head shot up and he looked at her, suddenly surprised to see her, " I... her name is Hitomi Kanzaki. She's just resting here...."  
  
Merle lifted an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side as she examined her face, " Pretty....", she whispered. " Why's she here though? And why are you sitting by her bedside? Something bad happened to her, didn't it? ", she questioned.  
  
Van nodded, " Yeah.... she fainted. ", he stated simply.  
  
Merle blinked, " How? "  
  
He shrugged, " I... I don't know. Her ankle's still pretty swollen. Maybe she fainted from the pain..."  
  
" Hmmm...strange. How'd she get here? Is she another princess from some country? "  
  
' I wish! ', he thought but then bit back the words. " I don't know.....", was all he said.  
  
Merle frowned deeply as she studied the sudden look of regret on his face, " What's wrong? You seem like you're regretting something..."  
  
Van suddenly stood up from the chair and then began to pace the room, with his head bowed," Merle. She's the one who the light that you saw in the sky left. ", he confessed.  
  
Merle gasped, " H-her? "  
  
He nodded, " Yes. She was laying there on the ground. I think she was sleeping or she was unconscious. But I decided to take her with me...back here. She obviously woke up and was a little frightened by what she saw. She began to throw things around and it gathered a crowd of servants. ", he frowned and scratched his chin. " When Keldorn came into my room, telling me she was awake, we came to see her and found her sitting on the ground, touching her injured ankle. I help her up and we talked... then she fainted...."  
  
Merle looked down at Hitomi, " I see.... "  
  
" I keep thinking that she's the one...", he muttered lightly.  
  
Merle's head swung around to his direction, " What are you talking about? One, what? "  
  
He looked up at her, " I... forget it. "  
  
" Lord Van! You're keeping things from me again.... you know what happened the last time, right? ", she said as she brought her paws up and unsheathed her claws.  
  
Van flinched and then grimaced, " Yeah... I know. "  
  
" Well? Tell me...."  
  
He sighed, " Alright. I'm starting to believe that she's the one who I've been waiting for.... I mean... I've been dreaming about her for... well, I don't know... long enough I guess..."  
  
Merle watched him, " I see.... w-what kind of dreams are they? If you don't mind me asking..."  
  
He shook his head, " I don't mind. I.... well, she's in them, but she's dressed in some sort of strange dress. It's rather odd though, I mean... everytime I dream of her, she'll fade and two red glowing eyes will replace her. They'll blink once, disappear, then reappear suddenly. I don't get it though. "  
  
" How long have you been dreaming about the eyes? "  
  
He shrugged, " About a couple of days ago...."  
  
" How long have you been dreaming about her? "  
  
" Of Hitomi? Hmm... about for the past.... eight years or so...", he admitted shyly.  
  
Merle's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, " That long?! Holy, Lord Van..... a-and did you know she'd be coming here, to Gaia? "  
  
He shook his head, " I... no. I didn't even know it would be her that was left by the light. I was thinking that it was just... maybe lightning or something. But, I was clearly mistaken..."  
  
She nodded, " Yeah....", she looked over at Hitomi. " When do you think she'll awaken? "  
  
He shrugged, " I... don't know. Whenever she feels like it. Merle, I need you to stay here and watch over her. Can you do that for me? "  
  
She looked uncertain to be left alone in the same room with her but she nodded as she made her way to the chair, " Yeah. I could manage. "  
  
He nodded and walked over to the door, " Thanks, Merle. You're the best.... when and if she wakes up, she's going to... well probably going to wonder where she is or who you are. Go easy on her, alright? Just tell her the truth. "  
  
She nodded and watched as he left the room, " Alright...", she then muttered under her breath as she drew her legs to her chest and hugged them, looking down at Hitomi. " I hope he's right about her being the one.... "  
  
***  
  
Allen quietly made his way towards Millerna's room. He knocked quietly on the door and it opened for him to reveal Millerna standing there with a look of doubt in her violet eyes.   
  
Allen lifted an eyebrow and bowed slightly before her, " Princess Millerna... what's wrong? "  
  
She moved to the side to allow Allen to step into the room, and she closed the door. She sighed lightly and leaned back against it with her arms crossed over her chest, " Allen.... what if it doesn't work? What if we don't get out in time? "  
  
He shook his head and looked at her, " Don't worry...we'll get out in time. We're suppose to go to Fanelia along with my sister, Celena. We should be leaving in about a few minutes. We should leave quickly though.... unless you don't want to..."  
  
She bit her lip and looked down at the ground, " I... I don't know. I mean... father just died, and Eries is a little upset by it and I don't know if I should leave her..."  
  
Allen nodded, " I understand...", he said as he walked over to her and gently caressed her face.  
  
She smiled lightly and sighed. She looked down at the ground and then nodded, " I've decided that I'm going to go with you...", she said softly.  
  
He nodded and smiled gently, " Good... I wouldn't want to go without you. I haven't even told Van that we're coming...but I think he'll understand. "  
  
She nodded and cocked her head to the side as she looked up at him, " What did you say to my sister before you left? She seemed pretty... angry. "  
  
Allen suddenly chuckled, " I just told her that I'm not going to keep running. I've stopped doing that a long time ago, and I'm not going to do it again. "  
  
Millerna frowned, " I see... run from what? "  
  
He shrugged, " Nothing. I'll explain it to you later when we have more time. Right now we don't have that much time if we want to start heading out to Fanelia now..."  
  
She nodded, " Alright.... you promise? "  
  
He nodded and reached down to kiss her smooth forehead, " Yes. You have the word of Allen Schezar, Knight of Caeli...."  
  
She smiled and then pressed her lips shut into a thin line, " Well... if you want to get going, then I suggest that we go now. Eries is going to be checking on me....", she bit her lip.  
  
Allen nodded and moved away from her so she could walk to her closet and grab a shawl. She draped it around her shoulders and then walked to the door. She pulled it open and stepped out into the hallway with Allen not far behind. Allen gently grabbed her hand in his gloved one and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She squeezed back.  
  
Millerna blinked a couple of times as her and Allen quickly walked down the hallway, ' Am I doing the right thing? Is it right to go off with Allen Schezar... without telling Eries? '  
  
Allen shot her a sidelong glance as they walked, ' She's having second thoughts... I know she is.... but why? '  
  
When they arrived at the front hall, they found Princess Eries standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.   
  
Millerna looked at her sister and shook her head, " Don't even try to stop me. "  
  
Erie sighed and looked at Allen then back at her little sister, " You can't go..... I won't let you.."  
  
Millerna bit her lip and then jutted out her chin in determination, " You can't stop me, Eries..", she repeated. " I'm going and there's nothing to it. You can't keep me here. I can decide for myself... I'm not a little girl anymore.."  
  
Eries then nodded, " I know that, Millerna. I know. I just don't want you running off with him...", she nodded her head at Allen.  
  
Millerna lifted an eyebrow, " And why not? ", coming into his defense. " I'm going with Allen.... there's nothing wrong with him and I'm going. "  
  
Eries looked at Allen with narrowed eyes, " I just don't want you to turn out like Marlene..."  
  
Millerna blinked and Allen lifted an eyebrow at her, " What are you talking about? Marlene was fine...."  
  
Eries shook her head, " She was until she met... him..."  
  
Millerna narrowed her eyes and then tightened her grip on Allen's hand, " You take that back, Eries. That was rude, harsh, and a poor excuse for an insult! "  
  
" It's the truth....."  
  
Allen growled lightly under his breath, " Whatever.... look, we have to get going now...."  
  
Eries looked at Millerna and she shook her head again, uncrossing her arms, she scratched her chin and studied Allen,   
  
" .... "  
  
Allen looked at her and lifted an eyebrow, " Excuse me... but we must get going....", he repeated.   
  
Millerna nodded and tugged on his hand as she began to walk forward, towards the door. Eries sighed loudly and stepped to the side. Millerna looked at her and said over her shoulder, just as they both disappeared from the castle through the front doors, " Don't worry sister. You may have been able to run my life before, but you can't anymore... I'm sorry to have to tell you that..."  
  
Eries outstretched a hand to her and called out, " At least tell me where you're going! "  
  
Millerna shook her head as she reached out and opened the door to the carriage, " No! I don't want you following me or even finding out where I went to.... it's none of your concern anymore..."  
  
Allen helped her into the carriage and then turned back to look at Princess Eries. She sighed and shook her head. He frowned deeply and then disappeared into the carriage.   
  
***  
  
' I have to get there.... I have to get to him... to tell him how much I care, or to make him mine. I can't go and fail this mission... I've already failed too many. '  
  
It was already nightfall as the hooded figure ran through the shadows towards the castle. She hugged her robe tighter to her, as if trying to ward off anything that were lurking in the shadows. Her breathing was slightly labored as she ran and ran. She was blinded by the tears that fell from her eyes.  
  
She peered out from the darkness that her hood provided to watch the castle approaching rapidly. The lights surrounding the walls were bright and she could see the guards in front of the walls, they were switching shifts. She tried to blink back the tears and ended up catching her foot on something hard. She cried out lightly and then fell to the ground.  
  
The right side of her face scraping the rough ground as her hood flew off her head. She laid there for a moment before groaning quietly and opening her eyes she blinked once before sitting up. She twisted to the side so she could sit on her butt. She lifted the bottom of the robe up and looked down at her ankle.   
  
' It's slightly twisted.... I'll live. I have to keep going. ', she thought to herself as she replaced the bottom of the robe and stood up.   
  
She sniffled lightly and wiped at the tears on her cheeks. She shook her head and then began to half run and half limp. A wicked smiled crept onto her lips as she ran to the left only to find herself facing one of the walls. She frowned deeply as she reached down into her pouch and pulled out some rope. At the end of it a metal hook was attached to it.   
  
She swung it around over her head and then let it go as it flew up into the air at the wall. It disappeared over the top and connected with a loud CLING!! as the hook caught onto the wall. She chuckled and then let the rest of the rope fall to the ground. She reached out and tugged on it to make sure it was safe to climb.  
  
She then crouched down to the ground and looked up at the rope as she sprang up into the air. She grabbed the rope and then began to scale the tall wall, not caring of the sudden pain in her ankle. She climbed and climbed for what she thought was eternity until she reached out and felt the very top of the wall. She let out a sigh of relief and then pulled herself up, only to sit down and catch her breath.  
  
She then flipped her body over so her stomach lay rested against the top and her legs hung off. She then dug her fingers into the top and let herself fall lightly. She grimaced as she felt her ankle bang up roughly against the wall. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool wall, trying to get comfort before she let her fingers slid from the wall, ' This better not hurt like hell....'  
  
She bit her lip and then let her fingers slip from the top. Her robe flared up around her upper torso as she fell. She choked back a scream as she fell and then landed on the ground. She quickly rolled to the right and laid on the ground staring up at the sky. She blinked and then lifted her head to look around.   
  
She slowly sat up and coloured spots immediately danced around in front of her eyes, " I guess I should've stayed on the ground...", she muttered as she ran a hand through her hair, rubbing her eyes in the process.  
  
Her rope was laying on the ground a few feet away and she picked it up and chucked it into a pair of thick bushes, along with whatever else she had on her. She limped her way over to the private gardens and sat down on a stone bench. She lifted her leg and gently massaged her swollen ankle.  
  
She grimaced and then looked up at find someone standing outside on their balcony. She squinted her eyes to get a better look and realized that it was the King himself. She felt her heart catch in her throat as she jumped up and ran towards some bushed, trying to hide from his view. She parted some of the bushes away and peered up at Van.  
  
She licked her lips and then waited to see what he would do next. He just leaned over onto the railing and looked out at the sky. ' Star gazing perhaps..', she thought.  
  
' You will be sorry that you ever messed with my family, Van Slanzar de Fanel.... you kill them and now you're going to pay....', she thought in bitterness and anger.  
  
She pulled away from the bushes slightly but not enough. She wanted to watch him. To plot his downfall and also Fanelia's downfall.  
  
***  
  
Van frowned lightly as he peered up at the star filled skies. His mind was here, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking about Hitomi Kanzaki. The woman who just suddenly dropped from the sky to end up in his world, his time......  
  
He heard a quiet noise to his right and his head snapped to that direction. His eyes scanned the grounds and the walls, but he found no one. He let out a sigh of relief. He looked back up at the sky and frowned lightly as he thought of what   
  
Keldorn had told him earlier, " ' Allen Schezar and Princess Millerna are going to be coming for a little... visit. ' "  
  
He shook his head and wondered quietly, ' Why are they coming here together? What's going on now? '  
  
He sighed and then looked down at the grounds of his private garden. Two red dots looked back at him and he felt frozen to the ground as he tried to turn and run back into his room.   
  
He looked down at them and then bit his lip, wanting to cry out to them, just to see if it were just a dream. He ran a hand through his hair and gave himself a mental shake, " get a grip, Van... you're just sleeping and you're going to wake up in a little bit...", he muttered.  
  
The dots blinked and then disappeared. He knitted his brows together and leaned forwards onto the railing to see where they went. Suddenly they reappeared and blinked at him. He swallowed thickly and began to back away from the railing. He closed his eyes and continued to back up until he was standing in his room.   
  
He reached out and closed the balcony doors, locking them behind him as he turned and made his way to his big bed on shaky legs. He sat down and placed his head in his hands, " The eyes.... the eyes were on me..... my dream is coming... true? ", he wondered outloud to no one in particular.  
  
(A/N** Sorry if the last part is a little bit confusing....I'm trying....*chuckles*.....Please leave me a little review....it's just a little simple task that doesn't take that long, be kind!...) 


	3. I...I can't stay any longer....I'm so ti...

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenkuu no Escaflowne...  
Dedication: To Tira_Mearl_Festa, Taemyr, Zidane's Dagger, and Siena......  
  
(A/N** Change of ages people!! Hitomi and Van are both 23...Allen is 29, Merle's 21, and Millerna's 23..... )  
  
~**~Chapter 3~**~  
  
~*~I... I can't stay any longer... I'm so tired and I can't feel my body....~*~  
  
Merle frowned deeply as she watched the mysterious girl named Hitomi Kanzaki sleeping on the bed. The girl was pretty, with her slightly flushed cheeks and full lips, but her short sandy brown hair was, well.... too short. It was almost like a boy's hair.  
  
Merle suddenly chuckled as she silently got off the chair and made her way towards the door, " Lord Van thinks he can make me sit here all night, watching over her? Well.. he's mistaken..... I have things to do tonight and some sleep to catch up on.... not babysit some sleeping girl who drops in on us unexpectantly.... "  
  
Hitomi groaned lightly and then coughed as she flipped over onto her side, facing the window. Merle looked over her shoulder at the girl and then shook her head sadly, " I really do hope that Lord Van is right about her... ", she muttered lightly as she slipped from the room quietly, closing the door behind her.  
  
***  
  
Hitomi winced in her sleep. It wasn't the same.... dreams that she had back on Earth. These were different ones. Ones where you'd sweat heavily while you slept, ones where you'd be jolted away, staring around the room, wondering if the mysterious people from the dreams were there, in your room, hiding in the shadows, watching your every move.  
  
This one was new and that's what scared Hitomi witless. She was standing in a field where the grass was green and went up to the hip. It swayed in the wind as Hitomi stood there with her arms crossed over her chest in a gesture of protectiveness. It's all peaceful until the sounds of guns blasting in the distance and large robot-like machines cause the earth beneath her feet to rumble violently.  
  
Hitomi stumbles slightly but regained her balance quickly to look to her right. She spotted the black haired King that she had met earlier that day, running towards her, waving his arms frantically in the now smoke filled air. Hitomi squinted her eyes and shook her head, " I don't understa -- "  
  
Pain engulfed her back and flared to life throughout her entire body as she sank to her knees on the ground and as she heard her own spine crack in half loudly in her ears. Hitomi's head was thrown back. Her eyes wide and blinking rapidly as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. Her normal slightly flushed skin was now ashen as her arms hung limply at her sides.  
  
The black haired King let out a cry of anger and pain as he rushed forward with his sword drawn and poised. Hitomi looked up at the sky and watched as all light faded. Something was pulled from her back and Hitomi pitched forward to the grass. Van threw his sword to the ground and ran to her.  
  
" Hitomi! ", Van cried as he dropped to the ground and gently placed her head on his lap.   
  
Hitomi's eyes opened and she looked up into his face, " V-van? Where are you? ", her voice was hoarse and blood poured from the corner of her mouth.  
  
Van gently reached down and placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it lovingly, " Don't you go and give up on me now...I know you're strong. You're going to live..... "  
  
Hitomi's eyes closed slowly and Van softly slapped her cheek, " Don't you go and leave me now, Hitomi. Not just when I've found you.... "  
  
" I... I can't stay any longer... I'm so tired and I can't feel my body.... "  
  
Van shook his head hard, " No! We'll get you a good doctor. The best that there is in Fanelia..... "  
  
" So... tired... ", Hitomi whispered.   
  
Van shook his head again and looked down into her face, " H-hitomi.... ", his voice broke.  
  
" Goodbye.... V-van... "  
  
Hitomi felt herself shudder violently for a few minutes before she went limp completely. Van closed his eyes and then sighed heavily, " Hitomi.... I never even got a chance.... "  
  
Hitomi bolted up in the bed, beads of sweat rolling down the sides of her face. Light rays of the early sun poked in through the balcony and Hitomi's head swung around to the balcony and she frowned. Nothing looked familiar to her. Where was here?  
  
Hitomi slowly got off the bed and then bit her lip against the sudden pain that shot up her leg from her ankle as her foot touched the ground. She groaned lightly and began to limp lightly towards the balcony. Hitomi pushed open the doors and stepped out onto the stone balcony, walking out to the railing to gaze at her surroundings.  
  
Sounds of approaching footsteps came up from behind her and she frowned, " I wouldn't come any closer if you value your life.... ", she flung over her shoulder.  
  
The footsteps kept coming, but a smooth, soft reassuring voice followed, " Hey.... don't worry. It's not me who you should be worrying about.... "  
  
Hitomi looked over her shoulder and watched as Van walked up beside her. He leaned over onto the railing and looked out at his country. Hitomi stared at him, " Hello.... "  
  
Van smiled lightly and nodded, " Good morning, Hitomi..... how was your sleep? Undisturbed I hope... "  
  
Hitomi bit her lip and directed her attention out to the country that was already bustling with action, " I don't know... I guess you could say it was undisturbed... "  
  
Van cocked his head to the side and watched her pained expression. He took a deep breath, " It didn't really happen, Hitomi.... it was only a dream.... "  
  
Hitomi's head whirled to the side. She looked at him with wide eyes, " W-what do you mean? I don't understand... "  
  
Van turned fully to look down into her eyes, " Hitomi.... you just woke up from a dream. Right? It was really a nightmare...right? "  
  
Hitomi nodded, " Yes... but how did you know? "  
  
" I had it too.... you were stabbed in the back.... "  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes, " I... yes. But.... how? "  
  
Van frowned suddenly, " How what? "  
  
" Did you see who it was? "  
  
Van bit his lip and nodded, " Somewhat..... "  
  
" Who was it then? "  
  
" Someone dressed in a robe with a hood. It was pulled up so I couldn't see the face. I was waving my arms at you because I saw the figure and I was trying to warn you..... "  
  
Hitomi nodded, " It went through my... spine.... and that's why I couldn't feel my body, wasn't it? "  
  
Van nodded and watched her as she shuddered, " Yes.... I held you in my arms, and I could feel your very life draining... "  
  
Hitomi bit her lip, " Van.... what was it that you meant by you're never having the chance? The chance for what? "  
  
Van shook his head, " Nevermind... it was nothing.... "  
  
Hitomi crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look at him, " It's more then nothing, Van. I've only met you yesturday and I feel like I've known you my entire life.... what's going on? Why am I here? Why are you standing with me on my balcony? "  
  
Van blinked and then smiled, " I feel the same way, Hitomi. The reason why I'm here was to talk to you about the dream and to do this.... ", his voice suddenly went husky and low as he closed the gap between them by wrapping an arm around her slim waist and pulling her to him.  
  
Hitomi gasped quietly and placed her hands firmly against his chest which was bare, indicating that he had just awaken. She looked up at him with smiled weakly, " You know? Even this feels like I've done it a million times with you..... but do you think it's right for us? To do this.....? "  
  
Van flashed her a light smile as he lowered his face to hers. He whispered softly as he tenderly kissed her neck and then trailed them up to her temple then across her forehead down to her lips, " Trust me... when I say it's right.... it's right.... "  
  
Hitomi couldn't resist him. Hell who could? The guy was to die for with his muscular body that ever woman would love to run their hands over, hair that was like silk and eyes that could melt your very heart. Including in the mornings, he was cute as hell too. Hitomi returned his kisses as she slid her arms around his neck, and pressed her body to his.  
  
Van pulled away slightly breathless and rested his forehead against her head, " Hitomi.... ", he whispered into her hair.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes as she rested her against his chest, listening to the steady thump-thump of his heart, " What is it, Van? "  
  
Van shook his head, " Nothing.... just felt like saying your name.... I've dreamt of you everynight... and here you are, in my arms..... "  
  
Hitomi bit her lip and pulled away from his arms. Her injured foot came in contact with the ground and she cried out lightly as she fell backwards. Van lunged for her and his arms encircled her waist. He pulled her to him and held her there for a moment before quickly shifting her to the side so he could slide his arm under her knees and then gather her into his arms.  
  
Hitomi let out a squeal and she slid her arms around his neck, almost as if she were afraid he was going to suddenly drop her to the ground. Van chuckled, " I'm not going to drop you, Hitomi... calm down... "  
  
Hitomi giggled nervously and relaxed slightly, " Alright... promise? "  
  
Van nodded, " I promise. Now... let's go see Puck.... we've got to get your leg bandaged up.... "  
  
Hitomi lifted an eyebrow, " Puck? As in a hockey puck? "  
  
Van stopped walking and he gave her a puzzled look, " What's a... hockey puck? "  
  
Hitomi smiled and shook her head, " Oh, Van.... it's too complicated to explain... maybe another day? "  
  
Van laughed lightly and continued to walk down the hall, " Sure, Hitomi.... sure.... "  
  
***  
  
Allen sighed lightly and looked over at Millerna as she slept soundly. He tilted his head to the side and watched as her chest rose and then fell to only repeat the motion every second. He watched as her long lashes fluttered everynow and then, but didn't open and he watched as her lush, pink lips parted slightly. God how he wanted to kiss her again.  
  
Millerna let out a little sigh as she shifted into a more comfortable position. Allen silently jumped from his seat over to the seat in front of him to sit right beside Millerna and wrap an arm around her shoulders, drawing her head over to his shoulder. He sighed lightly in bliss as her soft pale blonde hair whispered against his neck and against his jaw as he rested his head against Millerna's.  
  
" Mmm, Allen.... ", Millerna whispered lightly as she sighed again and draped an arm over his chest and placed her face by his neck.  
  
Her warm breath caressed his flesh and Allen swallowed noisily, " M-millerna... we're almost there.... in Fanelia, that is... "  
  
Millerna opened her eyes and then lifted her head to look at him, " Really? Wow.... I must have been asleep the whole time, right? ", she asked lightly as she gently rubbed what little sleep was left in her eyes.  
  
Allen nodded and gently reached out to caress her cheek, " Yes.... you have been asleep ever since we left Palas. But, that's alright. It's kind of obvious that you haven't been getting enough sleep these days... "  
  
Millerna nodded and placed her head back against his shoulder, " I want to sleep again, but we're almost there... how much farther? "  
  
Allen frowned in thought, " We'll be there in about a few minutes. We're just entering the gates now.... ", he pointed out as he listened to Gadeth, their driver, talking to the guards at the front gate.  
  
Millerna nodded and then closed her eyes, " I hope Van knows that we're here.... "  
  
Allen gently pulled away from her and stuck his head out of the carriage window. He looked at the castle and then looked back at Millerna. He nodded as he brought his head back into the carriage, " Yes..... he's standing outside now. He's not alone though... "  
  
Millerna opened her eyes and cocked an eyebrow, " Really? A new handmaiden? Or, is it just Merle? "  
  
Allen shook his head and frowned, " No...well, I mean, Merle is standing beside him.... as usual, but there's another girl. Though she doesn't look like a girl, more like a woman.... rather strange clothing if you ask me..... "  
  
Millerna now frowned, " Allen..... what are you trying to say? Are you lying? "  
  
Allen snorted in disgust, " Princess Millerna! I would never lie to you, ever!! How could you even thi -- "  
  
" Alright, Allen...I'm sorry for accusing you.... ", Millerna apologized as she sighed and placed a hand to her forehead.  
  
Allen let out a big sigh and nodded, " Alright.... but, the clothes that she bears are not from Gaea, not that I know of... "  
  
Millerna frowned even deeper then she did before, " Allen, don't worry about it. I'm sure that she's just a relative of Van's who's come to visit him from someother country... ", she assured him lightly as she pulled his arm around her bare shoulders.  
  
Allen nodded and leaned his head back against the seat, " I hope you're right and that she's not just some spy or someone out to hurt any of us.... "  
  
  
  
  
(A/N** : I'm soooooooo sorry that this is taking sooooo long!!!!! I really am, but I'm kind of busy with homework, family problems *pouts and nods*, and also my other fics.....but, I hope you like this chapter, and I'm also sorry for it being so darned confusing!!!! ) 


End file.
